Chronicles of the Post-War Years
by Godsgrace2212
Summary: Hermione Granger finds her way through life after the War. She lives, she loves and she enjoys her life. With a little help from a few surprising people, Hermione achieves her dreams and, along the way, finds love in an unexpected place. She also heals and learns to forgive the unforgivable. In progress, patience will be rewarded :)
1. Making Plans

**May 7, 1998**

Well, the war is officially over…I don't even know where to start. Five hours ago, Harry finished Voldemort for good. It's chaotic right now. So many are dead, good and bad. Many by my hand. It's Sunday, 11:30am. I've sequestered myself into a quiet corner room in the dungeons. It's safe, warm, and has a bed and toilet. It's paradise to me! And now, sleep. 

**May 8, 1998, Monday 7:30am**

It seems I've slept all day and night. I haven't ventured out of my hiding place yet. I've been busy thinking and resting.

I'm frustrated with the some of the Weasley's right now. Yesterday, Molly and Ginny were bawling and carrying on like the whole family died. Yes, Percy died. And I'm so heartbroken for them. But they need to remember that they're not the only ones who lost loved ones and sacrificed. Telling people off for not "caring about their pain" isn't right. Mrs. Patil didn't deserve that. She's burying both her daughters.

This may sound…rude, but the Weasley's didn't want anything to do with Percy until after he was killed. Honestly, I think a lot of their grief is to gain attention. I don't want to believe it…but its true. Their 'weeping sessions' start up anytime someone from the press is around them.

There was talk yesterday about forming a Council of Advisors until we can organize an election for Minster. I overheard mention of Harry being on it. I doubt he wants to do it. Then again, Harry is so different around Ginny and Molly. They want him…idk. Anyway.

The castle doesn't have that much damage, considering everything. The main hallways, staircase, Great Hall, Entry Hall and ground are the worst. But much of it can be repaired by the house-elves which is good. People were talking about 'staying here and rebuilding Hogwarts so it can open in September on time'.

There was so much talking yesterday! Talk, talk, talk. They've all been talking…and I've been thinking. Quietly thinking and reflecting.

 **5:15pm**

The Council of Advisors is official. Harry, Arthur, Kingsley, Cygnus Greengrass and Amelia Bones were selected and approved by everyone here (about 250-300 people).

The CA's first act was to decide there would be a general election for Minister of Magic on June 10. The Minister and the CA will work together through the summer, then disband in the fall. By that time, things should be back to normal.

Their second act was to name Professor McGonagall as Headmistress. She accepted and named Professor Flitwick as Deputy. The repairs should be finished in time for the election, then the teachers can focus on lesson plans and such. Professor McGonagall asked me to be Head Student (over even the Head Boy and Girl). She didn't even wait for a reply before moving on to someone else. She's so sure I'll do it…but the truth is…I don't want too.

Harry spent time today talking with the goblins. He sorted things out with them, paid some fines and then asked Ron and I to meet with them. In the end, we all 3 agreed to be scanned and tested anytime we go down to the vaults. Its reasonable.

Goodness, I am so tired. As I was heading down to my room, Professor McGonagall pulled me aside. She said that Professors Snape and Dumbledore each left me a trunk with a letter on top. The house-elves sent them to my room and she handed me the letters.

Why would Professor SNAPE leave me a trunk?

 **May 9, 1998, Tuesday 7:10am**

I spent most of the evening thinking. I haven't opened the letters or the trunks yet. I'm a little too afraid of what lies in them.

Ron confronted me last night, about our relationship.  
"Why have you been avoiding me, 'Mione?" He sounded edgy. And slightly frustrated.  
"I've been avoiding everyone, Ron. I just want some time alone. I need to think and figure out what to do next."  
"But what about our relationship?"  
"There is no relationship, Ron. I didn't mean to lead you otherwise by kissing you. I'm not sure why I did it. But I do know…we aren't meant to be together." By this point I was crying a little. But Ron turned red faced with anger. He opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and closed his mouth.  
"Then this is goodbye, Hermione." He turned and walked away and I let him go. I didn't have the energy to chase him and argue about our friendship. Truth is, the only thing we have in common is Harry. I dearly love Ron, but only as a friend. If he wants to throw it all away…then ok.

An hour later, Harry found me to talk about Ron. It didn't end well.  
"Ginny and Molly are pretty upset about it, on top of everything. That was low, Hermione."  
"Harry, I can't lie to him. And I was very gentle. HE is the one who chose to end our friendship. Not me."  
"Still, Hermione. They've just lost Percy and now you broke Ron's heart. They're suffering really bad right now."  
" _They're suffering?_ Harry, the whole wizarding world is suffering. And they lost a son and brother they CHOSE to have nothing to do with for 2 years."  
"That's not fair, Hermione. Percy's still their family and he died. They're entitled to mourn. They sacrificed so much for Wizarding Britain and- "  
"They lost ONE son. Many people lost MORE. Many lost their homes and livelihoods. Families were torn apart and separated. Many were tortured for being a mudblood. The Weasley's are a pureblood family and didn't have to face any of that. Harry, they're carrying on like the world has ended. It's really disgusting."  
"Hermione…" Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe, its best our friendship end here. The :war has changed both of us and I'm not sure I like the girl you are now."

And then my heart broke. My dearest friend and companion was ending our friendship. I knew by the look in his eyes that Harry was serious. Nothing I could say or do would change his mind. And I decided to have my say before he left.  
"I'm not a girl anymore, Harry. I haven't been for a long time. The war _did_ change me. It's made me a strong and confident woman who doesn't look at the world through innocent eyes. I'm not innocent anymore, Harry. None of us are. And we can never go back to being that way."

I was full-on crying by now, but Harry wasn't. He just kept staring at me. "And if you choose to end our friendship, then so be it. I consider you and Ron my dearest friends, and I'll love you both always." Harry just turned and walked away, his fists clenching and unclenching.

After sleeping, and thinking over the events of yesterday, I need food and a shower. I am thankful for a safe place to share my thoughts and feelings. Hermione, you can do this!

 **9:30am**  
I showered, ate and took a walk. And thought a bit about mum and dad. My parents have no idea I exist because I obliviated them. I might as well record what happened so in future I won't forget. My parents and I never truly got along after we discovered I'm a witch.

By the time I obliviated them, we were barely speaking. They wanted me to give up the wizarding world, but I wouldn't. After Dumbledore died, I knew the protection my parents had would end. As much as we didn't get along, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them. They had a dream of living by the sea one day. Australia is part of the Commonwealth which made moving easier. And the language isn't too different, not like _America_.

I imperiused dad to sign over power of attorney to me. Their will was already set, with me to get everything. I paid the Goblins to handle all of the paperwork of moving and new identities, which they had fixed in 2 days. All of the savings accounts were emptied and the investments and such cashed in…I was surprised at how much money they had. I split all the cash in half, and placed it in an account in Australia in the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. The other half is placed in an account for me. The house was transferred to my name and then shut up…honestly the whole process took 5 days.

I sound so cold writing all of this. But it's for the best. I have a bit of money and a house and car all in my name. Plus, I receive my inheritance from great-grandmama in September, when I turn 19. The world is my oyster as granny would say.

I just re-read what I've written. Goodness but my handwriting is terrible…perhaps its time for a nap.

 **May 10, 1998 Wednesday 9:15am**

Yesterday, I made a definite plan. A house-elf took a letter to the goblins for me that asked for summary of my account at Gringotts. Their reply was prompt and stated my vault contains 2,186 galleons plus some sickles and knuts. A tidy little sum, if I do say so myself. My brain can't function the exchange to pounds…

Anyway, my plan. Tomorrow I head home. I'll spend through Sunday setting up house and doing any redecorating needed. Monday morning, someone from Gringotts's warding department will be by to help me set up some wards. Nothing fancy, basic wizarding household wards. Tuesday, I'm going shopping for new clothes. My wardrobe is sorely outdated. Wednesday, I begin study for my NEWTS, which I'll take May 31st-June 3rd. Results will arrive July 1st.

And then, I'll study for my A-Levels July 10th. I'll have to pay a fee for taking them late, but I'll have the results in 1 week. Thankfully, mum and dad made me take the GCSEs a few summers ago, and demanded I spend my summers reviewing "normal subjects". The University of Hertfordshire is only 15 minutes from home. I plan to attend there (providing I am accepted) and get my BA in History while also studying for my mastery in History of Magic. My dream is to teach 5-7th year History of Magic and 3rd-7th year Muggle Studies. It may take a few years, but I'm determined. Amway, that's the plan.

I also opened the letters yesterday. I'll copy them both here, Professor Dumbledore's first.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I am sure that this letter, and the trunk, has surprised you greatly. And that thought delights me to no end. To get right to the point, Ms. Granger, I am leaving you portion of my library, upon my death. Most of the books will be donated to Hogwarts for the library, and a few have been sent here and there. But there are many that will give you great joy, delight and wonder. And those are lying in the trunk. Simply tap the lock with your wand and say 'books'. There is also something else you will find in the bottom: a sack of galleons. While sorting through my library, I found them hidden beneath, behind, and in the books. I want you to have the money, to stash away as a 'rainy day fund'._

 _You are the brightest student I have ever met, Ms. Granger. I know you will achieve all of your dreams. Professor McGonagall shared with me your career meeting. Co-teaching History and Muggle Studies is quite ambitious. But I know you will make it, my dear. I wish you all the love and happiness in your life._

 _With fondest affection,_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

So, there you have it. A trunk full of books. I haven't opened it yet. I'll do it at the home, when I can shelve them properly. For now, the trunk is in my beaded bag, shrunken. I've also put Professor Snape's trunk in my bag, as well. Here's his letter.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _I am writing this from the Headmaster's office, which I recently moved into. If you are reading this letter, then I am not only dead, but you know of my true alliances. I realize this is a shock to you, but I hope you read the whole letter before making any decisions._

 _. Professor McGonagall shared with the staff your desire to one-day teach History of Magic 5_ _th_ _-7_ _th_ _year and Muggle Studies. I applaud your ambition, Ms. Granger. While I do think you rather an annoying student, you_ are _one of the brightest students to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Therefore, I am leaving you a few things that will aid in your future education_

 _Inside of the trunk, you will find a muggle folder on top containing the following items: a list of History of Magic Masters who are either half-blood or muggleborn; a letter of recommendation from me addressed 'To Whom it May Concern' (although it won't carry any weight with those Masters who are British, and for that I am sorry); a proposed curriculum for a revised Muggle Studies class I wrote a few years back; a muggle will that leaves everything to you; and the deed to Spinners end._

 _You will need someplace to live after the war, Ms. Granger, and I wish you to have my place. When I grew up, it was situated on a busy and noisy street. However, over the years, and in the last week especially, the other houses have been torn down and abandoned. As of yesterday, it is a quiet, if dingy, street boasting 2 houses. My own house does need some work, and I have provided for that. It is a muggle home in a muggle neighborhood so the work will have to be done the muggle way. But you, Ms. Granger, are someone who will rise to the task and make it a cozy home, or rather a cottage. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, sitting room, kitchen, and small entry hall. On my death, the house will completely shut itself up and sever the floo connection, curtsey of a charm of my own invention. It will also raise a notice-me-not charm on the exterior. You'll know the password, as it's one you have used many times before._

 _A moment ago, I mention providing for any renovations needed. The bulk of the trunk contains money, pounds to be more precise. I emptied most of my vault and exchanged it into British pounds for you. Take it, Ms. Granger, and make Spinner's End a home. The muggle will and deed you will need at the Devon County Clerk office but otherwise you shouldn't have a problem._

 _In the bottom corner of the trunk lies two shoeboxes. One contains some feminine things of my mother's that you may like. The other holds antique inkpots, quills, pens, blotters and the like. Most of it is muggle, but there are some wizarding things. You'll sort it all out._

 _You will achieve all of your dreams, Ms. Granger, and you will succeed in all you do. Enjoy the house and your life._

 _With Regards,_

 _Severus Snape_

I am now the proud owner of 2 houses. And money and books. It's 9:57am now. And perhaps I'll just head home now. Yes, that sounds wise.

 **8:45pm**

I am in my childhood home, arrived before 11. It's bigger than I remember, and sparse. I need to purchase furniture and kitchen things…actually that sounds like fun.

Spent most of today tidying up the house and sorting out everything. I'll take the master bed and bath, obviously, and my old room will be the guest room. The middle bedroom will be storage, for now. I'm toying with a possible apparating room, if I can work out the wards and such properly. Mum redecorated before they left, so the paint and carpet upstairs, along with the bathrooms' décor, is new.

Anyway, the kitchen is in great shape, although I did vanish the stove and fridge. They're older than me, and when I was last in the house mum wanted to replace them. She was redecorating before the move to Australia, so it's freshly painted and papered and the cabinets and counters are new. I actually love the outcome: oak cabinets, butcher block countertop, and a fruit border across the top of the wall. Dad never liked to eat in the kitchen, so mum put plant tables in the corner but I like the idea of a breakfast nook there. It'll be lovely.

The dining room will remain unused, but I have some wonderful ideas for the sitting room and study. The hallway needs a picture and some plants, and the powder room could use some color. The yard, however, is the worst of it. I've called a yard service to come and get everything where it should be. They'll be by on Wednesday morning to begin.

I had an idea. I'll make the dining room my library/study. It's larger and has more wall space, especially if I close off the entrance to the kitchen. Plus, its warmer and has a fireplace. Only has one window, but the firelight and ceiling light will be plenty.

A soft, deep green area rug would be wonderful with the cream-colored walls. I'll need a snuggle chair close to the fireplace, with a small table beside it. And a footrest. I'll use medium oak colored furniture. That may be my favorite room.

I'll turn the old study into the movie room. For now, I'll move the leather living room furniture in there, but eventually I'll upgrade. I don't care for leather. This means new living room furniture…ugh. I need to make a list.

Furniture needed:

Bookshelves (measure study for fit!)

Snuggle chair

End table

2 sofas

Coffee table

Long sofa table

Clothes!

Refrigerator

Stove

Kitchen nook

That's all I have so far. I'm sure I'll add to my list.

I added up all the money I have, including from Professors Snape and Dumbledore. My muggle accounts (2 different ones) have a combined total of 942,637 pounds. Dumbledore left me 1545 galleons, which equates to 7,616 pounds, plus change. I've put that money into my Gringotts account.

Professor Snape left me 327,540 pounds in cash. I'm keeping it in the trunk for now, until I can get to Devon. I want to see Spinner's End and get a feel of the renovations needed. I figured a stash of cash there and here and the rest in a separate account. I was thinking of a bank with a branch close to Devon.

Anyway, my Gringotts account now holds 3,731 galleons, equaling to 18,393 pounds. If I'm careful in my spending, I can live for a long time on this money. And I can pay in full for college and my Mastery.

I'm feeling good. I have plans in place and a direction for the next few years. And a cottage that I can tuck away in on long weekends and holidays. This whole 'living and enjoying life' thing may not be so bad after all.


	2. Getting Organized

**May 11, 1998 Thursday 10:45pm**

It's been a busy day…a busy few days. A busy few years. I have a weariness that goes beyond just working a hard day. I'm friendless, parentless…I'm alone. I don't even have Crookshanks anymore, poor guy. But maybe being alone is for the best right now. I'm not ok now and I need time to heal. Its time to focus on me.

I had fun today. I left early in the morning for the furniture store. That was actually more fun than I thought it would be. The store attendant and I had a great time choosing the bookshelves, snuggle chair, ottoman, sofas, end table, coffee table and sofa table and kitchen nook set (which took a while as the saleswoman kept trying to convince me to buy an expensive table set instead). And the best part of all that is it only took 2 hours.

I headed to an appliance store and bought a stove and fridge. The furniture and the appliances will be delivered tomorrow morning by 9am. I'm excited. Things are moving faster than I thought they would. I should have this house set up by Saturday. I think I'll head to Spinner's End on Sunday and check things out.

I've just reread the entries in this journal and it's very detailed and kina boring to read. But its so therapeutic to write it. It's helping me to process and think about my days. That's what kept me sane while we were on the run. One day I'll reread those journals. For now, they're buried in a box under my bed.

I spent my afternoon working on my redecorating plans. Thanks to magic it was simple and easy. The door from the study to the kitchen is now closed off. The study fireplace was cleaned out and the rug in the study was changed to green. I fixed the bulbs in the ceiling light and changed the curtain colors to match the rug. Once the shelves are in, I can begin to set up my library! I'm so excited. I moved the desk from the movie room to the study. It's a nice antique desk, with lots of little pockets and drawers. I'll find a permanent spot for it after the shelves are in.

I moved the kitchen plants to the hallway, the living furniture to the movie room, the old study stuff was placed in the guest room (an end table, chair and floor lamp) except for the books. Those went into the study. I moved the TV stuff to the movie room and hooked everything up. And then I performed cleaning charms throughout the whole house.

And now I'm curled up in bed writing. And thinking. Why did things end the way they did with Ron and Harry? Especially Harry. I've been there for him since our first year. I've never turned my back on him. I don't understand. But I think Molly and Ginny had something to do with it. Maybe its for the best. Neither one of them ever spent any time getting to know _me_. I was mainly used for my brain. And to do their homework.

Honestly, looking back, this may be for the best. I'm older, wiser, stronger. I know things that I can't unknow. And going back to 'the way things were' isn't enough for me anymore. i need more than people using me to do their homework and be the brains. I need love and stability and loyalty. I need laughter and acceptance. Maybe going to a muggle school for a while will help.

 **May 12, 1998 Friday 7:05am**

I dreamed last night of a fuzzy kitten curled up with me in my snuggle chair. There's an animal shelter three blocks away. After the furniture arrives, I'm going to head over there and see about adopting a kitten.

But first, a cup of tea. Hey, I'm still British!

 **8:47pm**

The furniture was delivered at 9:10am. They dropped everything off where it needs to be and set it up. They were here and gone in 30 minutes. The tip I gave them may have helped, haha. The appliances arrived at 9:45am and are now installed. I HAVE A FRIDGE AND STOVE! I'm so happy. And I had to put 'grocery shopping' onto my To-Do list. I can't believe I forgot about that. I can run out tomorrow morning.

I did go to the animal shelter, but I didn't see any kittens. So, I went to Diagon Alley to the menagerie. And sitting in the back were two adorable kittens. They're tiny and fuzzy and my heart is lost. They're both orange, from the same litter, but the female is slightly lighter in color than the male. I've named them Merlin and Mage. They purr like I've never heard. And apparently, they like sleeping on my boobs. I'm not complaining at all.

I came home with two kittens, a litter box, a case of cat food and 2 feeding bowls. And I may have also bought a few toys…okay maybe a _lot_ of toys. I'm not even sorry. We got home and I set them up in the study with some food and a few toys. I closed the doors to the living room, kitchen, movie room, and put a ward on the stairs. The litter box is across the hall in the downstairs bathroom. And trust me, they know its there!

Merlin seems to really like the bookshelves and trying to catch the books as I levitated them onto the shelves. I'm about halfway done with getting the library set up. It's a slow process. I'm sorting between magical and muggle, and then by subject. And I'm only starting on _my_ books. I still have the ones from Professor Dumbledore. I peeked inside the trunk earlier and all the books inside are _shrunk_! And this isn't a small trunk either. I'll bet there are 300 books in it.

In between laughing at Merlin, cuddling with Mage and sorting the books, I was thinking. Many times over the years my 'friends' would interrupt me and push me aside. And by 'friends' I mean Harry and Ron. The rest of Gryffindor made fun of me or ignored me. Harry and Ron never stood up for me. Even when Malfoy started in on me, Ron and Harry didn't defend me. They just fought with Malfoy. I was their excuse.

I was so very alone at Hogwarts much of the time. I don't want my uni years to be like that. I'd like to dine out with friends and go dancing. Go on dates. I want to _live_. I existed while at Hogwarts, but I didn't live. Learning how to cook would be fun. And learning about wine. I want my life to have joy and laughter. And a purpose. I'd like to get married and have children. Hopefully one day I will.

 **May 13, 1998 Saturday 5:30pm**

I finished setting up the library today, with help from Merlin and Mage. She's coming out of her shell, I think. I hope. Merlin, however, does have enough curiosity and energy for them both. I ended up moving the litter box to the study and closing the door to keep him contained. he may be tiny, but he's a terror!

Anyway, the library's finished, even Dumbledore's trunk. He thoughtfully organized all the books already for me. And thanks to a handy alphabetizing spell I know, the shelving part was easy.

I haven't touched the trunk from Professor Snape yet, but its on my plan for tonight. I'll sort through it while watching a movie and eating dinner. I ordered pizza and cheese sticks and wings. High in fat and calories and all the bad stuff. But very delicious. And totally worth it.

 **10:40pm**

Well, the trunk has been gone through. The papers are in the study, the shoeboxes are in my room and the trunk of money is shrunk and hidden in my drawer. Its not he safest place but until I can take care of it, that will have to do.

The shoeboxes were interesting. One had, as stated, inkpots and quills and such. I've lined them up on my desk, though only a few can actually be used. Most are just for looks now. But they're lovely. And they go with the look of the study and the desk. One inkpot is crystal and probably worth some money.

The other shoebox had a vanity set in mother of pearl and several pieces of beautiful jewelry. Its all simple and gold and pieces I will wear. A necklace and matching bracelet, four pairs of earrings, a watch and three hair clips. All are simple, elegant and sparkly. I feel very blessed to have them and I hope I do Eileen Snape proud by wearing them.

Tomorrow, I'll head to Spinner's End.

 **May 14, 1998 Sunday 7:45pm**

Spinner's End is lovely. Professor Snape did an amazing job on the wards. Once I used the password, I could feel everything change to me. I'll need a goblin to come out and tell me exactly what's there, but that can wait. The gardens need the most attention and that'll be a nice summer project for me.

The grounds stretch out for a half acre behind the cottage, and is surrounded by a quaint stone fence. The gardens behind are over-run and the trees on the property are in bad shape. But everything is fixable. The front is in desperate need of a grass mowing and some color. There's a cute, white picket fence with a gate to the side of the cottage. If you enter the gate and look to the right, you'll see the front door and a small grass area. In front of the gate is a flower garden overrun with weeds.

Everything outside needs attention. Thankfully the notice-me-not wards are still up so I can do most of the work with magic. I'm going to drop the notice me not soon, though. Its time to stop hiding.

Inside, the house is in great shape, just dirty. Thankfully, I brought a household charms book with me, and set some deep cleaning charms going right away. The bathroom was worse than anything and took four hours to get decent. While waiting I worked through the rest of the house. Its all cream walls, white trim and wood floors, except the bathroom and kitchen which are linoleum. The furniture was basic and old, and I vanished all of it.

My biggest surprise was in the kitchen. The stove and fridge, while very old, still worked great. A few cleaning charms and they look like new. I sorted through the kitchen cabinets and most of the dishes and such are old but usable. I'm loving the vintage theme going on through the kitchen. I want to continue it throughout the house. It'll be so lovely.

I have a new list of things to do, all pertaining to Spinner's End:

Sitting room furnishings: sofa, chair, coffee table, end table, lamp, rug, bookshelf, wall pictures

Kitchen: curtains, table, chairs, wall décor

Bedrooms: bed, dresser, curtains, rug, bedside table, lamp

Entryway: table, mirror

Visit Devon County Clerk office

Have utilities turned on

Bathroom: toilet, shower curtain, bathroom necessities, mirror, towels

It's a basic list but it's a start. I'm not focusing on this house until after my A levels and NEWTS. I'll have a chunk of time this summer to redecorate and set everything up. In between study sessions, I can let off steam by working on the gardens. I'd like to plant a vegetable garden in the backyard, and some fruit trees. By next summer, this house can be a peaceful retreat for me and the kittens.

I would really like someone to share all of this with. I'm lonelier than I admitted to myself. I know I'm better off without Harry and Ron. But I have no other friends. I isolated myself from everyone else at Hogwarts, but not intentionally. I do wonder, though, if Ron had anything to do with it. Sure, I was different. But I was a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's stick together. Oh well.

Tomorrow the goblins come by to set up wards around my home. I'll have to ask them about Spinner's End and make an appointment. I had planned on going shopping on Tuesday, but perhaps I'll do that tomorrow. Nothing fits properly. And I need some pajamas. And a few pairs of socks.

And maybe I'll let myself browse Flourish and Blot's after I shop, as a reward.

May 15, 1998 Monday, 6:40pm

Wards are up: anti-fire, anti-apparation, anti-rodents, anti-bugs and a nifty little ward to prevent anyone other than me magically locking the doors and windows. Goblins will be at Spinner's End tomorrow morning to do the wards there. Its sooner than I originally thought, but that's ok. Working on the garden the muggle way will be helpful.

I bought an entirely new wardrobe today, including shoes. I should be set for a good, long time. And I did go to flourish and Blotts today, and found a few books I don't already have. While there, I had a few interesting run ins.

I was browsing the shelves when someone called my name. I turned around and came face to face with Rita Skeeter. Joys. She began grilling me immediately.

"Where have you been hiding? What are you up to? Why are you here? Are you looking to overthrow the government? How do you feel about Harry Potter's engagement? Are you weeping into your pillow every night?"

She kept going on and on. But I froze when hearing about Harry getting engaged. I'm assuming its to Ginny, since Molly Weasley wouldn't have it any other way. I still miss him and little bit, even though I'm better off.

Anyway, Rita blocked my path to the checkout counter. I was literally pinned in. she hadn't stopped asking the questions, so I just stared her down. Suddenly she realized I wasn't rising to her bait, so she shut her mouth and stared at me.

"Move, Rita." I demanded.

"No."

"Move."

"No."

"Why?"

"You won't answer my questions. I'm not letting you buy until you do. The public has a right-"

"Excuse me, Rita!" Yea, I'm pretty sure I said that quite loudly. "The public does _not_ have a right to know my personal life. And _you_ do not have the right to force me to answer. My private life is my business and I am telling you once and for all _leave. Me. Alone!_ "

I shoved by her and headed on my way. (Honesty, what's wrong with the wizarding world? I am entitled to my own private life). So, as I was leaving the store I bumped into Ginny Weasley. She barely glanced at me before continuing into the store. I guess we were never friends. I'm not even upset by that fact. I noticed Harry and Ron at Florean Fortiscues as I was leaving. They actually turned their backs on me when I walked by.

I think, for a while, I'll stick to Hogsmeade and Paris for my wizarding world needs.

I send a letter to Professor McGonagall earlier. I had to tell her that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, but I would be sitting my NEWTS. I hope she understands. For the time being, Hogwarts isn't where I am supposed to be.

Merlin really loves my hair, especially to sleep in it. Mage prefers my chest, under my chin. She's a total cuddle-bug. Merlin seems to forget he's just a few weeks old. I love having them around. I spent an hour earlier, just watching them play and explore. I smiled while watching them. And last night, I didn't have any nightmares. I think they're the best thing that has happened to me.


End file.
